Transportation Engaged
by Dragonclaw-Phoenixstar1017
Summary: Two fans learn of a way to enter the exciting world of Hetalia: Axis Powers! T for possible general violence and really, maybe some cursing.


So, what happens when two Hetalia fangirls enter this interesting world? Let's find out! Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Mom," The brunetteblackette said to her mom. "The Interdimensional Transporter is working at about sixty percent."

"Great!" Her mother jumped for joy. The blonde wore an insane smile on her face.

"Hey, Maya, come over here," The younger said, turning to another brunette. "I want you to monitor this thingy."

"Fine," The youngerer groaned. She shut the small laptop and walked over to the place her sister was previously.

"Okay, Maya," The older said sternly. "As you can see, the transporter is connected to the TV. Now, as long as they're connect to one another, me and Mom will be able to go from and to the world of Hetalia Axis Powers. We'll need you here in the real world to both keep an eye on the power amount thingy and keep Emilia as far from the cords as possible. Think you can handle it?"

"What power thingy, Kayla?" Maya asked her sister.

"The black square with the bright green numbers on it," Kayla pointed. "And please, please, please promise me and Mom that you _will_ keep Melia from getting close to the cords."

"I promise!" Maya said assuredly.

"Great," Kayla grinned.

"Okay, power's up to eighty percent," Maya said, staring at the panel.

"Okay, 'fore we go, Maya," Kayla turned to her little sister. She handed an ear bud with a microphone attached to it. "With this, you'll stay in talking range with us."

"What?" Maya asked confusedly.

"With this thingy in your ear you can talk to us," She said in simpler terms. She turned back to her mom. "Ready to go?"

"Ready!"

"Okay, Maya, power level," Kayla sharply turned to look at her younger sister.

"One hundred," Maya said.

"Okay, let's get in," Kayla said, grabbing a bag filled with whatevers. Her mother grabbed a lot of nets, and jumped in with her daughter. The door slid shut, and the chamber glowed a bright green.

"**Transportation, engaged,**"The automatic pre-programmed voice said in it's deep male voice.

"This is so awesome!" Kayla whispered in an excited voice. Outside the chamber, Maya saw the electrical currents shoot up the cords and into the TV through the densely compacted rubber around them.

"**Transportation, activated,**" The automatic voice said. "**Destination, set. Transporting in five, four, three, two, one.**"

Kayla and her mother prepared themselves for the slightly painful transaction into their favorite anime show. A scream unknowingly ripped itself from Kayla's throat as they were turned into energy currents themselves and fell down into a grassy field.

"You can stop screaming, Kayla!" Her mother laughed. Kayla was hunched over and had a frightened look etched on her face.

"Shut up," Kayla muttered and stood up. Out of the bag she pulled out a small gadget thingy labeled "Nation Finder" and a ear bud microphone for herself. Placing the ear bud in her ear, she shoved the Nation Finder to her mother as she "fought" with the ear bud.

"Okay, so I just press this button," Her mother said and pressed the small blue button. The small thingy glowed to life. The screen showed a colorful map, with the location the Finder and it's holder were.

"Press the purple button to type in the first one we gotta find," Kayla instructed. Her mother did so, and immediately typed in "Italy". A grin came to her face as the showed a red arrow up at the top of the screen.

"This way!" Her mother said, running past her eldest as she finally managed to get the bud in her ear.

"Hey wait up!" Kayla yelled at her. "I'm not a track runner, damnit!"

They reached the top of a hill, and Kayla put her hands on her knees and panted.

"Ho, ly, crap," She panted out. She straightened herself and carelessly ran down the hill. She tripped and rolled just as she began to descend. She yelled "WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" as she rolled. She smacked into a wooden fence at the bottom of the hill.

"Was that fun?" Her mother yelled to her.

"Try it!" She laughed and yelled. Her mother shrugged and rolled down the hill as well.

"That was fun!" Her mother laughed. She looked at the Finder and turned around, seeing the Italian with Germany and Japan.

"Heh," Kayla smirked. "Three dogs with one bone."

"Perfect!" Her mother happily but quietly fangirled. She nodded to her daughter and crouched down.

"So we'll go with Plan A," She said with a smile.

"What's plan A, Kayla?" Her mother asked.

"Simple," The brunette/blackette smirked darkly towards the Axis Powers. "We walk up, introduce ourselves, and see what happens."

"And if they don't like us?" She questioned.

"Plan B," Kayla nodded to herself. "We shoot 'em with some tranqs, and steal whatever we can off them."

"You're dark," Her mother shook her head.

"You know ya love me," Kayla grinned and jumped up and over the fence. Her mother sighed but followed suit.

"Who ze hell iz dat?" Germany asked his friends.

"I don't know," Italy said with a smile.

"Hey there!" Kayla waved to them. She stood in front of the trio and dropped her bag on the floor.

"Who are you?" Japan asked her.

"Just call me Kayla, alright," She smiled kindly at them. "And this is my mama."

"Call me Dawn," She told them.

"What do you want?" Germany asked them.

"You'll find out," Kayla said. She knelt down and dug through her bag. '_Man, I'm so glad I got all this stuff before we came here._' She thought. She pulled out a larger box full of Italian made pasta.

"PASTA!" Italy said happily and took the offered box and fork. Next, Kayla grabbed a container filled with German food. She offered it to Germany, who glared at it and her, before cautiously taking it and the fork.

"Here Japan," Kayla said softly. She handed him a bento, with some rice balls and sushi, along with chopsticks.

"A-Arigato," He said with a slight smile.

"Anata wa, Nippon kangeidesu," Kayla answered him with a respectful bow.

"Y-You speak Japanese!" He asked stunned.

"Sukoshi dake," Kayla said, acting casual. Japan stared at her with his mouth open wide.

"Amazing!" The Japanese nation said. The Axis turned from the duo, and conversed with themselves.

"When'd you learn Japanese?" Dawn asked her.

"I call it quick timing Google Translate," Kayla whispered to her with a smirk.

"Okay, we trust you," Germany said to them, making them both jump.

"Sorry, you scared us," Dawn nervously laughed.

"Yeah," Kayla half laughed and shook her head.

"Say, you don't happen to know where any of the Allies are, right?" Dawn asked them. The trio shook their heads. "Okay, then."

"Why do you want to know?" Japan asked them.

"Oh, we have our reasons," Kayla said darkly. An evil aura visibly surrounded her, making the Axis and her mother flinch.

"Let's go," Dawn said, snapping her child out of her thoughts. Kayla's evil aura fell, and she smiled brightly at the trio before taking the Finder and typing in Russia.

"Bye you guys!" Kayla walked off and waved to them. Suddenly, she stopped and spun on her heel. "Before we leave, do you have puppies I could have, Germany?"

As Dawn and Kayla were bundled up in their large winter coats, Dawn heavily sighed.

"I cannot _believe_ you got a German Shepard puppy from him," She groaned to her daughter, whom nuzzled her nose to the pup's.

"Chill, Mom," She said, smiling at the dog. "I'll take good care of 'im."

"Sure, then I'll have to be the one who takes it on walks and feeds it," Dawn said venomously.

"Like I said," Kayla frowned deeply. "I'll take good care of 'im."

"Fine," Dawn shook her head.

"Here we are!" Kayla said, looking at the house in the snow.

"Why are we going to look for him?" Dawn asked.

"Because Russia needs a hug," Kayla said, wobbling as she tried to approach the house.

"There is no way we're getting there!" Dawn stumbled and almost fell down.

"You're stuck, da?" The Nation said from behind them.

"I'm too cold to freak out," Kayla shivered, putting her puppy in her coat.

"Would you like help?" He kindly asked them.

"Yes please," They shivered. He picked them both up and carried them to his house.

"Why are you two here?" He asked them.

"We wanted to give you a gift," Kayla said, sneezing painfully and gratefully taking a tissue from Lithuania. "Thanks, Lithuania."

"What's your gift, da?" He asked with an eerie smile.

"Vodka," Kayla said, holding out the liquor to him.

"Vodka!" Russia said, taking the bottle from her and holding it close. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Kayla said, sneezing once more. "GOD THAT HURTS!"

"We should be going now," Dawn said, shaking off the blanket on her shoulders.

"No, I wanna be lazy," Kayla pouted, petting her puppy. She and the pup yelped when they were violently picked up and dragged outside. Dawn took the Finder from her eldest's pocket, and typed in China.

"Come on," She grumbled darkly, dropping Kayla and the puppy on the warm ground.

"Oh sweet warmth how I've missed you!" Kayla curled up on the ground, sighing contently.

"Let's go," Dawn sighed.

"Fine," Kayla stood and shrugged. "C'mon, boy!"

"Woof!" The pup barked, and followed his master.

"Who's there, aru?" The Asian nation asked them.

"Hey," Dawn gave him a quick wave.

"Hi, China," Kayla smirked at him.

"Hello?" He said cautiously. "What do you want?"

"We brought you a panda, China!" Kayla took the small panda from her bag and handed it to him. He had a happy smile plastered on his face.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET A PANDA!" Dawn jumped and stared and her child.

"The Buffalo Zoo just got some pandas and they have some really crappy security," Kayla nodded her head slowly, still trying to process the information herself.

"WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GO TO THE ZOO!" Dawn stared at her dumbfounded.

"When you passed out 'bout a week ago around nine," Kayla said. "Got a ride up there, stole 'im, and came back home."

"All before six!" Dawn shook her head in anger and mild confusion.

"I was just glad there weren't any cops out," Kayla smirked at herself, remembering.

"Do I need to try you up at night?" Dawn asked her.

"Maybe," Kayla cheerfully said. "So, China, do you know where any of the Allies are?"

"England and France are over there, aru," He pointed over to the two arguing countries. "It's best not to bother them."

"Never stopped me before," Kayla walked over to them. Suddenly, they turned on her.

"Oh no," Dawn sighed.

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU EVEN _THINK _ABOUT TOUCHING ME I AM GOING TO FREAKIN' MURDER YOU BOTH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs at them, causing them both to flinch. "TRY IT, TRY IT, I FREAKIN' DARE YOU!"

"OKAY!" They backed away in fear.

"What are you doing?" Dawn walked up to her.

"Okay, now," Kayla smiled sweetly and reached inside her bag. "Sorry for the outburst, but I needed you attention."

"A-Alright," England stood up and shook himself. "My name's England."

"It's nice to meet you," Kayla shook his hand, her mother doing the same. "I already know you, Frog."

"How dare you!" He sobbed.

"I have little to no respect for someone of higher authority then me," Kayla shrugged.

"That's explains _a lot_," Dawn laughed.

"So, what do you want?" England asked them.

"Here, England," Kayla smirked at him. "Some scones."

"Scones?" He asked, getting a little excited.

"And some tea!" Dawn said, shooting a glance at Kayla, who nodded quickly.

"Here!" She smiled, and handed him the items.

"Oh, thank you very much!" He smiled broadly, and gave the duo a hug each.

"And some wine por vous, France," Kayla tossed him the bottle, and he cried tears of joy.

"Oh, ho, ho," France smiled. "Merci beaucoup, mes amis."

"Un, welcome," Kayla waved it off.

"England," Dawn looked at him with feigned "innocence". "Do you know where America is?"

"Yes, follow me," He said, turning.

"Usually, I'd never follow someone I barely know," Kayla said with a thoughtful look on her face and her pup on her shoulder. "But I'll make an exception."

"There," England turned and went back over to France, resuming his argument with him.

"Of _course_," Kayla sighed. "He's at a freakin' milkshake restaurant!"

"Who are you?" He asked them before slurping down a milkshake.

"Fellow Americans," Kayla said absent mindedly. She spotted an untouched shake. "You gonna drink that?"

"You can have it," He smiled at her. In the blink of an eye, Kayla had snatched it up and sat next to the "hero".

"Chocolate!" She said excitedly. She slurped the drink happily while America did the same to his.

"Good, huh?" He asked her whilst slurping his drink. A hum let him know Kayla was quite pleased with her chocolate drink.

"Are you two done yet?" Dawn asked no.

"No," They both replied, reaching for more shakes.

"For the love of God," Dawn sighed, sitting and taking a shake for herself. After a few minutes, Kayla sighed contentedly.

"So, my friend," She started, casually leaning back in her seat. "We have a gift for you."

"What is it?" He asked, curiosity getting in the way of his common sense.

'_If he has any,_' Kayla grinned to herself.

"Some burgers," She said, shrugging as if it was no big deal.

"Gimme, gimme," He said near mindlessly.

"Here," Dawn said, tossing the large amount of hamburgers to him. In an instant, he was munching down on the food. He muttered something the duo believed to be a thank you, and left for Canada.

"How close do these guys live to one another?" Kayla asked, puppy barking to her.

"I dunno," Dawn answered, continuing on.

"I see a Canadian," Kayla pointed and sent her dog to him. "CANADA!"

"Oh, hello there," He said with a smile. "You two actually saw me."

"Of course," Kayla said. "I mean, I always notice you."

"Really!" He asked with a smile.

"Yep!" Kayla smiled. "Oh, and here's some maple syrup."

He gratefully took the bottle, and hugged Kayla.

"Guys," Maya's voice sounded in Kayla's ear.

"What is it?" Kayla asked her with a serious expression.

"You might want to hurry up," Maya said quickly. "Daddy's coming home, and he's close!"

"Ah, crap!" Kayla cursed. "Canada, we gotta go."

"Okay, see you later," He said.

"Right," Kayla told him. "C'mon, boy!"

"Woof!" He barked, and jumped up on his master's shoulder.

"Alright, Maya," Kayla said. "Hit the yellow button to get us back home."

"Okay," She said. In less than a minute, the two of them glowed a bright green. They were "sucked up" into the sky, and returned to the "Real World".

"Quick!" Kayla said, slightly freaking out. The fish tank in the room lifted up and part of the wall behind it turned around to reveal a panel with some keys and a big red button, along with a blue one. The tank's stand opened up, and a chair rose from the ground. It turned and Kayla sat down in it. It spun around to face the wall, and Kayla typed in the "Code" to hide the equipment they had. As everything disappeared into either the floor, wall, or ceiling, they sat in their respective places, Maya and Melia in the dining room on the mini laptop, and Dawn and Kayla sitting in the living room watching the History Channel.

The door opened, and in came Daddy.

"Hi Daddy!" Kayla greeted him brightly.

"Hey," He said, walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch. "Turn it."

"Okay," The duo on the couch shrugged. Dawn quickly looked towards Kayla, silently worrying. Kayla then realized that the Finder was currently poking out of it's hiding place under the plasma TV stand. Pretending to charge her screen cracked iPod, Kayla knelt down in front of the TV slightly and hooked it up, discreetly opening the hatch that the Finder usually resided when not in use.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Her father groaned, standing up and walking off to the bathroom. When they were sure he was out of ear-reach, they all let out a collective sigh.

"That was close," Kayla laughed slightly, leaning back into the couch. "That was close."

"So, when are we going back?" Dawn asked.

"The minute Daddy leaves," Kayla smirked.

* * *

><p>And that concludes chapter one! Please leave a review. Thanks!<p> 


End file.
